This invention relates to a method of manufacturing heat-weldable thermoplastic fittings such as pipe welding couplings (known as muffs) used in welding together sections of thermoplastic pipe.
These welding muffs normally incorporate a resistance wire which is used to heat the material of the muff and the material of the adjacent pipes during welding of two sections of pipe together.
The wire has to be connected to terminals in the muff and an object of the invention is to provide an improved method of manufacturing such muffs embodying new methods of supporting the terminal posts during the molding of the muffs.